


Bondage & Discipline & Art

by ywhiterain



Category: The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Dungeons, Humor, M/M, eons from now wars will be fought over hope's art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 18:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ywhiterain/pseuds/ywhiterain
Summary: Klaus' plans to tie up Stefan in his fancy dungeon are halted by Stefan's ridiculous hang-ups.





	Bondage & Discipline & Art

**Author's Note:**

  * For [icebluecyanide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icebluecyanide/gifts).



Stefan pulled back from Klaus just enough to say, "What's the hold up?"

Klaus shoved him up against the door before digging a hand into his pocket. "Finding the key," he said before he started to kiss Stefan again. However, his aim was off and his lips landed on Stefan's cheek instead of his lips.

"You just really aren't good at multitasking, are you?" Stefan said as Klaus attempted to jam the key he finally found into the lock while sucking on Stefan's neck. Head rolling back, Stefan caught a glimpse of the key in Klaus' hand. "I think you have it upside down."

Klaus dropped the key on the ground, grabbed the handle, and yanked the door off is hook. "Now, I just need to find a gag."

"I don't remember agreeing - "

Stefan was cut off with the application of Klaus' tongue in his mouth. His shoulders were grabbed and he was backed up into the room and to the nearest surface he could be slammed over.

After said slamming, Klaus looked down with a very smug look on his face. "Stay exactly as you are while I fetch some necessary tools."

"Should I feel insulted that you aren't fully prepared?" Stefan asked as Klaus got off him and walked over to a chest Stefan would bet cash money on coming from a pirate ship he'd sunk himself. He sat up in order to get a good look at the dungeon that Klaus has spent the past two years bragging about.

It gave him pause. 

"What."

Klaus walked over to Stefan, arms filled with chains, "I suppose I'll need to fetch a crop."

"This room," Stefan said. He pointed aimlessly at the walls.

"Well, yes," Klaus said. "As you know, I'm a patron of the arts. I suggest you bend back over the table before I'm forced to remind you which one of us is stronger here."

"Against my better judgment, I agreed to letting to doing this in your own personal dungeon - "

"Elijah's is more suited to things I usually do you, but he hasn't acquired the taste for this," Klaus said so reasonably, one might forget he was talking about fucking his lover in his brother's personalized dungeon. He pushed Stefan back down on his back and grabbed one of his wrists. 

Stefan yanked his hand back. "I'm not going to have sex with you in your brother's dungeon!" He scooted back, wary of hungry look in Klaus' eyes and was he was brought back to the main crisis at hand when his shoulder brushed against a particularly boner killing picture from the corner of his left eye. "And I'm not going to let you tie me up surrounded by - " Stefan lacked the words to describe what was papering the walls an otherwise tastefully decorated torture chamber.

Klaus' face soften considerably as he pointed to one picture. The frame was almost certainly an antique. It complemented the childish drawing of a man very well. The color of the brown crayon wax that outlined his form matched the aged wood perfectly. "Sometimes, when I set my eyes on that one, a tear comes to my eyes."

"Your daughter drew it," Stefan said.

"Yes," Klaus said, not bothering to hide his pride. "Someday, wars will be fought over which nation has the rights to hold these priceless artifacts in their best museums." 

Stefan lips twitched every so slightly as he said, "I should get going. Damon'll worry if I'm gone too long."

Klaus dropped the chains and ignored the dent they caused on perfectly polished floor. "Stefan. Salvatore. I have been waiting, and keep in mind that I am not generally a patient man, for you to finally appear before me - "

"Waiting implies you didn't engage in blackmail and sabotage of my personal life," Stefan pointed out.

Klaus smiled, fond memories bubbling to the surface, "Yes. I have had extreme patience when it comes to your various hang-ups surrounding our sex life. And I have no intention of letting you go before I've had my fill." He picked up one of the chains before stalking over to Stefan. "Bend back over, Love."

"I can't," Stefan said. He scanned the pictures. "Not surrounded by pictures drawn from the nine-year-old girl I give piggyback rides to."

Klaus pondered over Stefan's objection before sighing very deeply. "Sometimes I forget how young you are."

"This," Stefan said, waving his arm in the general direction of Hope's art, which was everywhere, "this is never not going to be a turn off for me."

"I suppose it's to be expected from one who has no children of his own." Klaus paused. Then he got a look in his eyes. 

Stefan shoved his hand over Klaus' mouth. "We are not bringing Caroline and her twins into this."

Klaus nipped at Stefan's skin and licked up the blood he drew. Stefan would have bent over right then, except for the part where there was this picture a crudely drawn house right in front of him. Colored with crayons. From a little girl. A little girl who called him Uncle Stefan.

Klaus pulled away with a sigh. "If we could just bring Caroline's impeccable taste into the picture, this would go a lot more smoothly." 

"When Caroline found out I agreed to let you tie me up and hit me during sex, her response was to drug me with some of Bonnie's strongest truth potions." Klaus looked hungry but Stefan ignored that with a grace possessed only by the most patient of vampires. "After chaining me up to my own sofa. She lectured and quizzed me about 'safe, sane, and consensual practices in healthy BDSM' for over two hours before she _mostly_ was convinced that I wasn't being blackmailed."

"Does this little story of yours make it more likely that she'll join us?" Klaus said.

"No," Stefan said so flatly that Klaus looked a little crushed. Stefan would have felt bad. Except, you know, for the part where he wanted to fuck Stefan in a moody dungeon filled with chains and whips but decorated with the hand drawn pictures from his nine-year-old daughter Stefan has grown to think of as something of a niece.

"I suppose," Klaus said, "we could move this to somewhere else. Although." He moved swiftly enough for Stefan not to bother to try and keep up with him. Less than a second later he was holding up a blindfold and grinning.

Stefan folded his arms. "I'm not sleeping with you surrounded by you daughter's artwork. Not even blindfolded."

"Centuries from now, humans and vampires alike will bid their life savings to have these masterpieces hanging in their master bedrooms," Klaus told him.

He was delusional. But his earnest belief in his daughter was also heart warming. And adorable. Stefan closed his eyes tightly. "Lets take the chains and whip - "

"Crop," Klaus said. At some point, he'd gotten his a hold of favorite one, the one that stung the most and drew blood the easiest. He was clearly planning to remind Stefan who was ultimately on top in this relationship. He tapped Stefan on the shoulder with it.

Wincing, Stefan continued, "crop and whatever else you want and we can do this somewhere else."

"I suppose it has been much too long since I've christened one of Elijah's playrooms," Klaus said thoughtfully.

Stefan grabbed the crop. "Rebekah's."

"As much as I'd like to remind Rebekah of who you belong to now in such a carnal way," Klaus said, running a finger across Stefan's chest, "she's moved everything interesting to Marcel's." He moved his hand around, set it on the back of Stefan's back as he leaned forward. 

Stefan swallowed and found himself baring his neck. Klaus regained control of the crop and pushed flat on his back. "You mentioned Elijah's wasn't suited for what you had in plan for me."

"I've amended said plans," Klaus said after a long kiss that made Stefan feel more than a little dizzy. "More discipline," Stefan's eyes rolled back as Klaus punctured his point with a hard smack on his ass, "less bondage."

"How much?" Stefan asked after he came back down enough to remember how to talk.

The glint in Klaus' eyes suggested Stefan was going to be completely wrecked before he was penetrated. However, none of Hope's art would be anywhere in sight while Klaus was punishing him, so Stefan counted it as a win.

**Author's Note:**

> blame/thank ridiculous tumblr conversations with @blueicecyanide


End file.
